


Uninvited

by ILikeTurkey



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Demon AU, Demon!Natsu, Eventual Smut, Hellfic (sorta), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeTurkey/pseuds/ILikeTurkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray accidentally summons a demon named Natsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, i've been sitting on this idea for a while now.  
> Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, i was in a rush to put this up, haha  
> Enjoy!

_‘Hey guys, let's play with an ouija board. That'll be cool, right?'_

"Hell no" was going to be Gray's initial response, but that thought ended up being lost between other thoughts of being too harsh, since it was Levy who asked in the first place. Gray could admit he was cold, but he was cold towards everyone. Not just specifically singled out people. Well, besides Juvia maybe.

So he ends up saying yes.

Worst mistake he's ever made, he thinks.

He's currently sitting in the middle of his living room floor, watching with a scowl as Lyon sets up the board and candles. He senses Gray's glare, so he glares back, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"You got something to say?"

Gray crosses his arms and narrows his eyes, sighing a tad bit louder than necessary.

"I have a few things to say, actually. Why are you even here? The plan was for me, Levy, and Lucy-"

"Shut the fuck up. I invited myself because I wanted to see your face when you practically shit your pants from seeing a ghost. Think of this as family bonding."

 _"Family bonding my ass"_ Gray mumbles under his breath. He rolls his eyes and decides to leave it at that, knowing that Lyon is stubborn and immature and was very unlikely to drop a simple argument if they ever got into one. He looked over to Levy, who was nose-deep into a book that was heavily based on supernatural rituals. His throat went dry and his head started throbbing when thinking about the possibility of them actually calling forth a ghost or something related to it.

He was just about to change his mind, tell everyone to get the fuck out of his house, until he heard Lucy call him over to begin.

He slowly moved over to his spot in between Lyon and Levy and gave everyone a worried glance.

"Are you ready, Gray?'

"Hell no" is what he was thinking about saying again, but he didn't want to give Lyon the satisfaction of him being scared, so he grunted "sure" and placed his fingers on the triangle, sinking back when hearing Lyon's ghostly tone of voice from next to him.

"Is there anyone here with us right now?"

The triangle starts sliding across the board, to the corner where it says **'YES.** '

Lucy gave an excited giggle and Gray fought with everything in his being to not roll his eyes.

He wasn't impressed.

Lyon kept going.

"Do you have a name?"

The triangle circled around the word **'YES.** '

"What is your name?"

The triangle starts moving slowly towards the letters, and Lucy gets a nervous look on her face. Gray isn't going to ask the stereotypical question, so Lucy does it instead.

"Are you guys pushing the triangle?"

Lyon looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"Are _you_ pushing the triangle?"

Lucy shrugs her shoulders.

"Hey, someone had to ask sooner or later."

Everyone stopped talking when the triangle stopped on the board. They waited a few moments, and the triangle suddenly started flying over the letters, spelling out a name. Gray couldn't catch all the letters, since the thing was moving so fast, but Levy manages to understand it. She tells them that the name spelled out was ' _Salamander._ '

"So. we've been talking to a lizard?" Gray asked bemusedly.

No one answered.

The board started to move, and a sudden gust of wind blew the candles out.

Levy gave a surprised yelp and Lucy sat closer to her.

"Were done here." Gray says, folding the board.

"Gray! We need to say goodbye first-"

"Fuck this shit" is all Gray says before throwing the board out of his window and slamming it shut.

He turns back towards everyone and points to his door. "Get out."

 

* * *

 

 

Gray only gets a few hours sleep before waking up with a hard on that night. It has been a while since he last rubbed one out, so he decided to take care of that and watched some television.

About 30 minutes had passed from him watching tv, and Gray hears a noise. It's dark in his apartment, and the only light there is was from the tv screen. He grabs his remote, the only thing he could see, and tried to find what the noise was. He doesn't see anything of course, but he hears shuffling in the kitchen area.

"Who the fuck is in here?"

As expected, there was no answer. The tv turned off, and Gray was left in the darkness with whatever the fuck was making noises. He stands still, not knowing what to do or what it is in his house, until he hears footsteps. He bolts from his standing position, to the living room area. He runs into the couch and scrambles over it and ducks down. Gray is genuinely scared now, his mind was racing, _but he didn't know what to do_. He decides to count to five, and stands up swinging the remote around with a loud ass yell in hopes to scare whoever was in his house. But as soon as he starts yelling, he gets knocked down, and feels a hand covering his mouth. He closes his eyes, and _fights._ He starts punching and kicking, but to no avail. Gray opened his eyes, and immediately froze in fear. A set of glowing red eyes were staring down at him. He feels claws digging into his wrist, but he doesn't move, just keeps looking into the eyes above him. A few moments passed, and Gray's brain kicked out of the flatline and regained its power to think. Gray began flailing again, kicking his legs with renewed vigor and bit down on the hand covering his mouth. The guy--or whatever the thing was -- pulled back with a growl, and Gray took the opportunity to pick up the remote that was left lying on the floor. He threw it dead in the center of the intruder's forehead and scrambled to get up.

He didn't, however.

He felt himself get thrown back to the ground, and got pinned down from behind. The claws were back in his wrist, and Gray heard the thing talk.

"Is that how you treat your guests, you rude ass human?!"

Gray's eyes widens and he _screams._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing this, like a lot.  
> I may have to start making the chapters shorter for faster updates...  
> Bear with me, please

He screams and screams until the thing covers his mouth again and growls.

"Won't you shut up? You'll wake the neighbors."

When Gray settled down, the creature took his hand from his mouth.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The thing opened its mouth to reveal its fangs.

"I'm the salamander. The _lizard_ you were talking to earlier, weak ass human."

Gray ignored the insult and spat out another question.

"You're a ghost?!"

The creature scrunched up his nose and glared down at Gray.

"Hell no, don't fucking call me a ghost. I'm a demon. There's a goddamn difference."

Gray's mind went blank. He wasn't believing anything this 'salamander' said. _Ghosts don't exist. they don't exist-_

"Actually," the creature started, "They do exist. There were actually a few living here before I banished them to hell."

Gray plummeted into hysterics, his mind went numb, and all he could say was _'This isn't real.'_ He repeated the line over and over again and the creature raised an eyebrow.

"This is all real, human."

The demon removed himself from Gray, who made no attempt to get up, and walked further into the darkness.

* * *

 

Gray jerked awake and found himself laying on the couch. His breathing was ragged and sweat drenched his clothes. He looked out towards his window and sighed in relief when he saw the sun was going up. 'It was just a dream.' Gray laid back down and closed his eyes for a moment. That was one of the most freakiest dreams he'd ever had. He shifted his body on the couch and smiled. The moment of relief was brief when he remembered that he was on his _couch,_ not his _bed._

Gray shot up and looked around the apartment, it was still fairly dark in the room, so he couldn't see anything. He padded to the other side of his couch, picking up the remote from the floor and grasped it tightly.

Every noise had Gray reeling, and that angered him. He doesn't deserve this! He shouldn't be paranoid in his own home. He turned the corner which led to his kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. The demon was in his fridge, eating all of his food. His food! The salamander turned around, face full of Gray's favorite chips.

"Yo," was what he said when he saw Gray. Gray's eye twitched and he hurled the remote at the demon, hitting him square in the forehead, for the second time.

_"Ouch!"_

Gray couldn't even blink before the demon was on him, pinning him to the wall. They were face to face, and from this close up, Gray could now see the salamander for real.

He had a head full of messy pink locks, tanned skin, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, and twisting horns. Horns! The realization hit Gray like a train.

This guy really was a demon.

"Are you _trying_ to hurt me?" The demon growled. _"I'm already hungry..."_ The creature's eyes trailed downwards and Gray stiffened.

He was going to die.

"Don't eat me!"

Gray winced at how pathetic he sounded, but he was desperate. He didn't want to die like this. He was terrified out of his mind, and at this point, he wanted to cry.

The salamander made a confused noise. Did the human actually think that he was going to eat him?

"Eat you? Why would i do that when I just got here?"

Now it was Gray's turn to be confused. Didn't demons usually eat people and harvest their souls? That's what the horror movies taught him.

Gray disregarded the thought and pushed the salamander off of him roughly, gaining some distance between him and the being.

"I don't even care why you're here, just get the fuck out."

The demon gave Gray a dark look, then vanished.

Gray blinked a couple of times, not believing what he'd just saw. Is this really it? All he had to do was tell him to leave?

"Of course not, punk ass human."

Gray nearly jumped out of his skin when hearing that familiar voice behind him.

"I told you to fucking _leave!_ What are you still doing here?!"

"I live by my own rules. I can do whatever the fuck i want, when i want."

Gray slowly backed away from the salamander, getting annoyed.

"Not in my damn house!"

Gray raked his fingers through his hair and paced through his living room. What is he going to do? He's stuck with a demon who may be planning to kill him! Who should he tell? Would anyone even believe him?

He looked around and noticed that the demon wasn't in the room with him anymore, and went pale. Panicking, Gray ran to his bedroom and locked his door. He scanned his room until his eyes landed on his dresser. He pushed the large object in front of his door and sighed, realizing a moment too late that he only managed to lock himself in his room. He attempted to clear the doorway once again, but stopped when he felt the presence of the other.

"Are all humans this stupid, or is it just you?"

Gray turned around and locked eyes with the the demon.

"Shut up. What do you want from me?"

The demon's eyes sparked.

" _You_ are the one who invited me, but that doesn't matter at the moment. Earlier I mentioned that I was hungry..."

Gray freezes and his eyes widen. Not this again! It seems as if Gray has lost all ability to talk or move as he watched the demon stalk towards him with a feral glint in his eye. He stops a mere few inches from Gray and begins to sniff the air around Gray, who remained frozen, watching the creature's every move. The salamander leans closer to Gray before growling in his ear.

"I didn't mention it before, but your scent... _smells so fucking good."_

Gray nearly chokes when hearing this, and he began to freak out.

_Get the fucking hell outta my apartment_

"Oh God Almighty!" He looks up and starts screaming towards the ceiling. "If you can hear me, please save me! I'm sorry for not listening in church when I was a kid, i was young and stupid! Great lord, if you hear me, have mercy on my cold, dead soul--"

The demon gets a shocked look on his face and slaps a hand over Gray's mouth, muffling his pleas.

 _"Shhhh!_ He might actually hear you!"

Gray struggles, slapping the demon's hand away while hoping that his begging actually worked. "Good, i want him to hear me! Help me out, God!"

The demon made a panicked gasp and also started screaming up at the ceiling. "He doesn't mean it! He's just joking, you holy bag of shit!" The demon looked back down at Gray with a lost and panicked look embedded on his face. "Let's make a truce, ok?? I give you anything you want. Anything at all! Just don't _ever_ do that again."

Gray stopped flailing and nodded his head stiffly as the demon stepped away from him.

"I want you to kindly get the hell outta my home."

The demon sighed heavily and scratched nervously at the back of his neck.

"I can't do that."

Gray frowned. "Yes the fuck you can. My front door isn't that hard to walk out of. Or would you rather use the window? I'm fine with either way."

The demon rolled his eyes and made an aggravated noise. Is this human seriously stupid? You can't summon a demon, and then tell it to go away. It's impossible!

"Look, our souls are linked. I couldn't go away even if I tried, blah blah blah... We're stuck together for eternity."

Gray couldn't believe it. Linked souls? Stuck together for eternity? What kind of bullshit is that? "And since we're gonna be together for a while," The demon smiled widely.

"You can start calling me Natsu."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back with a new chapter, yay.

_'Like hell I will.'_

Gray shook his head. "I don't give a fuck about your name. All I wanna know is when you're going to _leave."_

Natsu frowned sadly. The look the poor bastard gave almost made Gray regret what he had said. Almost.

"I told you, dumbass. I'm not going anywhere. I couldn't fucking leave even if I really wanted to."

And exactly why had Gray felt sorry for this piece of shit?

"And I told you my name, now you should tell me yours."

Gray had to laugh at that. Does this guy actually think that they're on good terms just because he told him his name? That's absolutely hilarious.

"I have no interest in sharing any of my information with you."

Gray ignored the cold look the demon gave him as he walked by, making his way to the other side of his room, pacing and pulling at his hair.

_'Okay...okay. There's a demon in here, and I'm talking to it. Why am I not dead yet? Fuck.-'_

"What are you thinking about?" Gray jerked slightly as he looked up and glared at the demon. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest, and his breaths were steadily growing shorter. He chose not to answer the question because something deep in his mind told him that the bastard _already knows what he's thinking about,_ somehow. And that seriously bothered him.

"Can you read minds?"

Natsu pouted. "Yeah, sure. I can occasionally, but you're really hard to read. I can also sense normal human emotions like when you're angry, depressed... _horny-"_

Gray grabbed his phone from the nearby nightstand and threw it, hitting Natsu in the chin with a dull smack. The demon immediately grabbed his face and growled. Gray was not going to get seduced by a demon. Nope, not today.

"When will you stop throwing shit at my face?!"

"Maybe when you leave this place, that way you won't get hit by anything I'll throw."

The two stared at each other with angered frowns. Gray was the first to shake off the look, walking over to the doorway of his personal bathroom. There's no way in hell that he can live like this. And while Hell is still on topic, he has many questions, but first-

"Is there any chance that you'll be gone by the time I get out of the shower?"

"Nope." An immediate reply. Great.

Gray sighed. "Well, stay out here, and don't try any of that freaky shit. Do demons go to sleep? Take a nap. Forever. Just leave me alone."

Considering the being didn't say anything more, Gray slipped into his bathroom, locking the door behind him. He knew for a fact that it wouldn't help him if he were trying to keep that guy out, but it calmed him a bit nonetheless. Gray stripped out of his clothes and turned the shower on, setting the temperature to the lowest. He stepped under the cool spray and frowned. Usually he jerked off in the shower, since he's a grown ass man who could do whatever he wanted to do with his dick, but since there's a demon who showed up uninvited in his house now, he's not so sure if he should.

_'What the hell am I thinking?'_

This is Gray's house! He can do whatever the fuck he wants, whenever he wants because this is his fucking house. If anyone has a problem, they can take it elsewhere, you know, someplace Gray doesn't give a fuck about. He shouldn't have to change his routine just because of a simple nuisance.

Fuck it all.

Gray closed his eyes and focused on the chilly water running down his skin, feeling his muscles relax as he cleared his head. He let his hand travel down his body, feeling every dip and curve of his chest and abdomen before letting his fingers stop to brush over his cock. He takes his other hand and tweaks one of his nipples as he took his length fully in his palm, throwing his head back and feeling it land on a firm chest-

"Why do you keep the water so cold?"

Gray's eyes snapped open and his blood went frigid.

"WHA-" He slips- and is probably about to fucking die- but Natsu keeps him standing.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Natsu shrugs, not caring in the least that his clothes- wait, are those Gray's clothes?! -are getting completely wet. "You were taking too long."

"Like hell I was! I literally just got in here!" Gray is so fucking mad. He can't even find peace in the shower! His plans are ruined! No way he can jack off now!

Natsu goes quiet and gives Gray an expectant look.

 _"What?"_ Gray hissed. "What the hell do you want now?"

"Are you..." Natsu looked down at Gray's erect dick studiously and Gray felt his cheeks burn. "Aren't you gonna finish?"

"No, hell no! You ruined it! What's your fucking deal?"

Natsu can very well sense Gray's embarrassment, its clearly rolling off of him in waves. He can also tell that he's horny, very horny, and decides that he should get back before he gets pulled in. The demon takes a small step back, and Gray immediately throws a punch that connects with Natsu's jaw harshly. The demon doesn't even flinch. He simply grabs Gray's wrist and pins it to the wall. The position is so fucking uncomfortable, and Gray seriously wonders why he just did that.

Natsu brings his face close to Gray's until their noses are millimeters apart. Gray was thinking about biting it off, but something about the way the demons eyes glowed made his mouth snap shut. No words were exchanged. Just a few menacing growls that Gray translated as _'you're going to die_.'

Gray was snapped out of his terrified trance when he felt claws digging into his wrists- _ouch, that actually hurts_.

"Get off me, you ass!"

The demon's red eyes snapped shut, and Gray was looking at green ones when they re-opened. The pressure on his wrist slacked, but didn't disappear completely. He looked at his arms horrified as he saw blood streaming down the wall from the cuts in his wrist, swirling down the drain.

Natsu moved, taking Gray's wrist in his mouth, tongue laving over the deep crescents his claws left. It was almost as if it were an apology. The moment was too brief, however. The demon quickly moved backward and looked down at the tiled floor bashfully.

Gray caught himself feeling angry, the reason why, he doesn't even know. What he did know was that the demon's mouth felt pretty damn good, and he wanted to feel it again, _on his dick._ Maybe he should just- no. Leading this guy to do that will give Gray a one flash ticket to hell, he's sure of it.

"What the hell was that for-"

"You taste good."

...What.

The demon is smiling now, bringing his face close to Gray's.

_'Is he trying to kiss me?'_

The demon inches closer and Gray grabs his shampoo bottle, squeezing its contents in Natsu's eyes.

"Why?!" The demon growls furiously, and Gray shuts off the water, stepping out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, leaving the the demon alone to scrub the shampoo out of his eyes.

Gray quickly went to his dresser and began to search his drawers for something to wear. He pulls out a pair of boxers and slipped them on, letting his towel fall away. His phone starts to ring and he picked it up off of the floor, hoping that he'll have enough time to explain his whole demon situation to the one who brought it to play in the first place- Levy.

"Hello?"

_Hey Gray! I just wanted to make sure that you were doing alright, you looked pretty mad the other day. You also didn't respond to any of my calls, kinda made me think we actually did something wrong._

Gray went quiet for a moment. "You have no fuckin idea."

_Huh? What do you mean by that?_

Gray looked around. There were still some quiet whimpers coming from the bathroom, meaning that the demon was still going to be busy for a while.

"We summoned a goddamn demon, Levy."

_Are you serious?!_

"I'm the most serious I've ever been."

_...Is it cute?_

"What- hell no! He's one of the most ugly fucking things I've ever laid eyes on! With his pink hair and green eyes- just get over here and help me get rid of it!"

_Ok, I'll be over in at least 45 minutes, bye._

When Levy hung up, Gray was the most lost as he's ever been.

"What was that?" Gray cut his eyes and looked at the demon, who looked pissed as fuck from the stunt Gray had pulled off.

"What was what?" Gray stupidly asked, and Natsu started pointing at his phone. _"That."_

Gray looked down at his phone and furrowed his eyebrows. This guy doesn't know what a phone is? Then what the hell do demons do all day? Well, other than eat and torture souls, anyway.

"Doesn't matter. I gotta get ready, so go away." Natsu looked at Gray blankly.

"Get ready for what?"

Gray walked back to his dresser and smirks to himself. "A friend's comin over. We're going to send your ass straight back to hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is coming along pretty slowly, but that's because I haven't really figured out Natsu's personality yet. I'm trying, pls forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had to rewrite this five times, and im still not satisfied with the outcome, sorry guys

Gray goes back to digging in his drawers and Natsu rolled his eyes. This damn human needs to understand that he's _not_ going back, no matter the circumstance.

Gray pulls out a shirt and some sweatpants to wear, and looks at the soaking wet demon, pulling out some clothes for him, too. He tossed the clothing to Natsu and slipped his pants on.

"Take those off and wear these."

Natsu looked at Gray strangely, holding out a pair of boxers.

"What the fuck?"

Gray rubbed his temple. "Those are new, I didn't wear them yet. You should be fine."

Gray tugged his shirt on, watching Natsu eye the boxers suspiciously.

"No, I meant what the fuck am I supposed to do with these."

Gray stood up and gave Natsu a bland look. Is this guy serious?

"Those are underwear," he started slowly. "You're supposed to wear them."

A frustrated growl emitted from the other and Gray looked at him absurdly.

"I don't get it! There's pants right here, so what's the point of these? Which ones go under?!"

Well, now he knows that demons go commando often. Gray quietly chuckled to himself. Maybe he should be a jackass and tell Natsu that he should put the pants on first, and the boxers go on last. That'll probably shine some light onto this shitty day.

"You know what, don't worry about them. Just hurry up and change."

Natsu gave Gray an odd look then nodded.

"Good, now I should probably go-" Gray stopped in mid sentence, nearly falling when he scrambled to get away from the demon who just _caught on fire._

"Just what the hell are you?!"

The flames evaporated into nothingness, leaving a nude freak in its wake. Gray shielded his eyes and the demon began to talk in a sarcastic tone, putting his hands on his hips.

"Do I really have to go over that again?" Gray shook his head quickly and inched towards the door.

"No, no! Just put the fuckin clothes on, and try not to burn my damn house down while you're at it."

The demon smirked to himself, pulling on the pants Gray had provided for him with an awkward expression. These pants are a bit lighter in weight than the ones that he's used to wearing, and Natsu found himself relishing in the feeling of the loose garments, running in place and lifting his knees up. Gray uncovered his eyes, ears burning when he saw that Natsu was still shirtless.

"Why aren't you putting the shirt on?" The demon looked at Gray with a smug expression, shrugging his shoulders with an annoying little grin.

"You just took yours off, so what's the point?"

"The hell-" Gray looked down at his bare chest blandly. Some old habits sure are hard to break.

"This is my house," he said flatly.

"And I'm the guest," Natsu mused pleasantly . "I'm supposed to feel as I am when I'm at home, right?"

He looked around fondly for a moment, smiling to himself.

"Well, this is kinda my home now... So I can do whatever the fuck I want, I suppose."

Gray's eye twitched as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Gods, he wanted to punch this guy. Hard. He wanted to knock the smug look off of his face, along with all of the damn ugliness. At the moment, he kinda wanted to _kill_ the guy, well, if he was even capable of doing so.

Natsu suddenly barked out a laugh, running his hand through his messy hair. "Man, you have some violent thoughts! And you can't kill me, I live- lived -in hell for most of my life!"

Gray bit his lip to hold his anger, storming out of his room and headed towards his kitchen. He walked up to the fridge and flung the door open, stopping dead in his tracks. The fridge was completely empty. It should've already been expected, given from the way Natsu had choked everything down the other day, but even his damn mini stash of beer was gone.

His beer was his lifeline in any situation.

Gray slowly walked to the other side of his kitchen, punching the first wall in sight as hard as he could, not worrying about the ominous sound his knuckles made when contacting with the surface as his fist broke through. Damn if that didn't feel good. He counted to 20, letting his eyes fall shut. He thought of his life before yesterday. Why did he ever let Levy bring that cursed board into his house? This is the second day that the demon's been living with him, but he feels like he's already beginning to lose his mind. Gray stayed like that for a long while, squeezing his eyes shut, desperately praying to whatever the fuck's up there, hoping that something would tell him that this is just a bad dream, a dreadful nightmare.

Natsu walks into the room, studying the mortal with a frown. Is he really that depressed about Natsu being there? Something deep in him wished that the human wouldn't feel that way for long; It'll mess up his plan entirely if he did, and Natsu really didn't want to find someone else to pick on. Igneel told him that the one he was meant to share his immortality with, was human. And he's seen a lot of them, but none were as interesting as this one. So this has to be it; Natsu has to make this guy tolerate him for a while longer, until he agrees to the cause. After that, well, Natsu doesn't know what'll happen after that; All he knows is that he won't be lonely anymore, that he'll have someone to spend forever with.

But Natsu doesn't even know the guy's name, so the whole process may take some time.

He goes over to the crouched form, gently placing his hand onto his back, noting the spike in the others heart rate. He doesn't flinch, doesn't lash out when feeling that warm hand on his bare skin. Somehow, Gray feels the anger ebbing away, simply from the demon's light touch. He sighs, and turns around. He looks into Natsu's eyes, exhausted.

"I know that I can't get rid of you." A sad smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "But I'll damn well try it anyway." Gray's doorbell rings, and he stands up to answer. Levy's here twenty minutes early, holding a duffel bag that could probably fit two adult bodies. She hurries in, looking around frowning when she doesn't see the'demon' they summoned. "Where is he?" Gray looks around. Well fuck, he really did disappear. He calls for Natsu, once, twice, to no avail. The bastard would just go away when he's about to be sent somewhere else, damn coward.

"Show yourself, shitty ghost."

That did it.

The lights flickered, and Gray found himself on his back, staring up into red eyes.

"I told you not to call me that."

Levy made a surprised noise behind them, and Natsu looked at her.

"You really are a ghost!"

Natsu stood up waving his arms around dramatically. "I'm not a ghost!" He looked down, then up, examining himself. "Wait, am I still invisible? Shit, that's embarrassing."

Gray picked himself up with a grunt. "No, we can see your ugly ass perfectly."

The room got eerily quiet, and Levy decided to speak up. She opened her bag and grabbed an old book, flipping through a few pages.

"Shall we start?"

Gray nodded stiffly and Natsu shrugged. They sat in a small circle, quietly watching Levy as she pulled many odd items from her bag. She placed them in front of Natsu discreetly, reading from the weird book in an even weirder language.

She stopped for a moment, letting her eyes fall shut, placing her index and ring fingers in the center of the demon's forehead. She spoke gravely to the demon.

**_"Anata wa kono otoko o nokoshimasu."_ **

Natsu froze, eyes wide, then smiled. "No."

Levy limply fell backwards, and Gray surged to catch her before she hit the ground. He set his eyes on Natsu, furious.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"She's fine, look."

He pointed to the girl looking at the ceiling blandly.

"That was the toughest spell in the book...Sorry, G. He's not going anywhere."

Gray sighed and Levy pulled herself up, extending her hand towards the demon.

"I'm Levy, by the way."

* * *

 

Hours passed as Levy eagerly asked Natsu questions about himself, intrigued by the vividly gruesome stories he told about his past, wanting to know every detail about the underworld.

Gray hated every second of it.

He sat sat there, listening to the stupid demon as he laid his entire life down to Levy. By the time he was done, Gray found himself sprawled out on the floor, halfway conscious. There was a hand softly shaking his shoulder, and Gray drowsily opened his eyes. "What?"

"I'd keep that guy close if I were you. He mentioned some things that you wouldn't believe. He's amazing, G."

Gray scratched his neck, yawning. "Sure he is." Without another word, Levy left, leaving Gray alone with the demon. He wasn't in the room with him, but Gray knew for sure that he wasn't gone...And that was a major problem. The only thing that could be done now is to accept that a bastard demon's living with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so from what i understand, "Anata wa kono otoko o nokoshimasu" translates to "You will leave this man."  
> If im wrong, someone correct me because my Japanese sucks ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme Know what you think!!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
